Rose's Mentor
by Doctor'sCompanion2020
Summary: This is only Rated T for violence, everything else is totally fine. It's about Rose's childhood, her training, and the sculpting of her future self. Her original mentor, Ellie Shepherd, was the daughter of the Huntsman who sought out the young, dropout prodigy from the Academy. It focuses on their relationship and the parallel in their lives.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Disclaimer:****I do not own American Dragon: Jake Long****. I do own this plot line, so please don't steal it. :)**

** This is the first chapter of my first fan-fiction, so I'm a bit excited! I hope you all enjoy it! Please leave some feedback it would be super appreciated! Enjoy!**

* * *

Nine-year-old Ellie Shepherd happily skipped along next to her mother without a care in the world. This was her favorite time of day - being finished with training early enough to join her mom for a relaxing walk in the park. It was exactly what she needed after her training, which was _intense._.._too_ intense. Often times it put her on the brink of tears, even when she felt she couldn't go on, her masters screamed at her to keep going. "You have to be strong. You have to be unbeatable, or some day, your lack of training _will_ kill you." Her father always told her. She supposed it made sense, after all, it _was_ her job to hunt dragons, vicious and horrible beasts, but right now, she was still only nine.

But Ellie's mother understood her. She always tried to find a compromise to please both her husband and her child. This time, she worked it out that if Ellie worked hard enough in her training and completed her daily objective, then she could have some relaxing time - hence the walk in the park. It wasn't much, but it was more than she ever could have hoped for, because one couldn't hope for much when you were in the Huntsclan, especially when you were the Huntsman's daughter.

Yes, her father was the Huntsman. He wasn't the worst father in the world, but he wasn't the greatest either. He pushed her to her breaking point both physically and emotionally, but one could tell he did it out of love. Even so, Ellie didn't have a good relationship with her father, and she struggled seeing him as anything other than her master. But Ellie did have a fantastic relationship with her mother, Janet. She kept Ellie going with her kind and carefree spirit, and actually was a much better trainer than the Huntsman. She had a very natural skill at hunting that she passed along to her daughter. In reality, Ellie was probably the strongest nine-year-old member of the Huntsclan..._ever._

Ellie was having a blast at the park, she and her mother were laughing a lot, they went to the playground, and Ellie was able to actually play with some of the other children: on the swings, the jungle gym, tag, and anything else their young, creative minds could think of. Janet loved watching her daughter have such a great time; she was almost sad to have to call Ellie over to leave. But first, Janet decided, she would treat her daughter to an ice-cream. As they sat and ate, they got to chat and enjoy each other's company.

"So Ell, I've been wanting to ask you what you might think about going to a normal school and just doing your more intense training exercises before and afterwards, how would you like that?" Janet grinned at her daughter. She knew all Ellie wanted was to be more like the other kids, and this would give her that chance. "I mean, you excelled at the academy for a year and have been fantastic this year at home. Perhaps a wider education should be in order?"

"Mom, are you _serious_? I... I don't know what to say, but – yes! I would love that!"

Ellie couldn't believe it. This was her dream coming true, and it was yet another example of her mom doing her best to please her.

"Great! It's settled then! I've already discussed it with your father, I just have to enroll you for next year." Janet watched her daughter jump for joy and smiled. Life didn't always work out the way one thought, but it sometimes worked out for the better. At least, that's what she thought, until she went home for a... _difficult _conversation with her husband that reminded her just what she was, and what she had become. A conversation that changed everything.

Not even a week after this devastating conversation did Janet decide action needed to be taken. She had to get her daughter out – and _quickly._ But it wasn't that simple; she couldn't get Ellie out, not quickly anyway. Ellie was a sworn member of the Huntsclan, she loved her father, and was stubborn as _heck._ She knew it would be impossible to get Ellie out without making a scene... the Huntsman would search for his loyal and brilliant daughter as long as it took; he would never give up. Janet knew Ellie would have to be old enough to help Janet escape, instead of hinder her. But she also would have to break Ellie's faith in the system... and in her father. She couldn't say too much – not to a nine-year-old, but enough to give her doubt. It would be a slow process – but she had waited this long; she could wait a bit longer. All of these thoughts led to Janet's first conversation with Ellie to make her a bit more aware of things, on one of their walks through the park – their _last_ walk.

"You know, Ellie, _someday_, you're going to have to decide where you want to take your life, and I want you to make your own decision, uninfluenced by what people expect of you. But, I want you to find all the facts before you make your decision, and...I _need_ you to be wise, honey. I made a mistake...a long time ago, and I...tried to make up for it nine years ago. It was the hardest choice I ever made, and then, you came along, and that _changed_ things. But – I was prepared - to leave the Huntsclan, sweetheart, and I...need you to understand why. But, now, is not the time, just _trust_ me, sweetie, and please, tell _no one_ of this conversation."

Ellie was confused. What on earth was her mother talking about? It sounded bad, so when she was training with her father that night, she brought it up. After all, certainly her mom didn't mean she couldn't talk to her dad about it, he probably already knew. Spouses weren't supposed to keep secrets from each other.

"Hey, um, dad, I wanted to know if you happen to know, and it's fine if you don't, but - "

"Get to the _point_, Ellie!"

"Well, mom just was acting...strange earlier, and she was, um, talking about some weird stuff, and she said something about leaving the Huntsclan..._are_ we leaving?"

Her father's face turned deathly white, then confused, then beyond angry, then almost a combination of all three. "No, Ellie, we're not...I – I need you to go continue your training with Harvey for the night, okay? I – I need to talk with your mother some, I believe she _is_ confused...work hard in your training."

Ellie tried to think things through as she was in bed that night. Why had her parents both behaved so strangely? What did her father want to discuss with her mom? Were they really leaving the Huntsclan? And what about - Ellie's thoughts were suddenly interrupted when her mother came frantically racing in toward her daughter, throwing her arms around her, sobbing hysterically.

"Everything I did was to protect you, sweetheart, never forget that! I knew he'd never let you go! You'll have to make a choice someday, I pray to God it's the right one! Here, take this," she handed Ellie a book entitled,_ The Origins of the Huntsclan_. "Tell no one I gave you this book, all right? Not even your father! I want you to read it when you turn... fifteen, okay, not a day earlier! I love you, honey! Remember, no matter what they say about me, it isn't true. They twist everything to what best benefits them, they... they..." She was interrupted by screaming in the hallways near them.

"I think she went this way, come on!"

Panic filled her mother's eyes as they heard the shouts outside. Janet cupped her daughter's face in her hands. "I love you sweetheart, never forget that." She kissed her daughter on the forehead and then turned and ran out the door, as fast as she had appeared.

Ellie never saw her mother again.

* * *

**A virtual high-five to any who caught the Avatar: The Last Airbender quote.**


	2. Chapter 1: Rite of Passage

**Chapter One: Rite of Passage**

**So, we meet again...I'll keep this brief. I hope you all liked the prologue. I still do not have any rights to American Dragon: Jake Long, (But wouldn't it be cool if I did?) and enjoy this chapter! **

**Review Responses: **

**Hannah Nicole:**** I totally whiffed trying to give you a high five...but thank you so much! I'm glad you're enjoying it!**

**Wilson:** **You can get a high five anyway, thanks for reviewing! I guess you'll have to just wait and see if the future's brighter.**

**krazykriss****: ****Thanks so much, I'm glad you liked it! I'll try to update as frequently as possible...it **_**is**_** summer, so I will have a lot more time on my hands.**

* * *

Ellie awoke to her obnoxious alarm at the horrific hour of 4:30, but that's just the way things were. After all, she had to be at training in half an hour...like she really needed it. She paused for a moment, remembering what day it was, August 20th...her birthday...her fifteenth birthday. She sighed, a birthday only reminded her how lonely she was. No one but Harvey even seemed to care enough to remember the occasion. And her father may mention it, but her "present" was usually a weapon, or a hunting trip, or something else she hated.

Then Ellie remembered what she was supposed to do today; she slowly got out of bed and walked over to her bookshelf. She pulled out _The Hiding Place_ because it served as, well, her hiding place. She reached back and pressed a button on a wall; she heard a slight click and smiled. A panel in the wall opened and the smile was wiped right off her face, replaced with true fear. Ellie walked over to the hidden notch and froze. There inside, just as she had always left it, was _The Origins of the Huntsclan. _Her shaking hands reached over to the book and picked it up. No...she couldn't – wouldn't read it. Her mother was a traitor;! Ellie knew that now. She refused to indulge the wish of the woman who betrayed her – the woman who betrayed them all! She should burn the stupid book...but Ellie couldn't do that either. This was her mother's last desire for her daughter. Could Ellie ignore that? Yes...she could. She would not read the book, but she would keep it, for now, at least. She put the book back in the notch, closed it, and walked away; she had bigger things to worry about – this was her birthday – who knew what the Huntsman would have in store?

Ellie was late to the training center (known as HEAT: Huntsclan Exercise And Training) that morning and it didn't go unnoticed by her father.

"_You're_ late, Ellie. You _better_ have a good reason why." He grimaced at her in a way that would make _anyone_ uncomfortable. She would have to think of a good lie...or at least a believable one.

"Well...father...it _is_ my birthday, so I decided I wanted a few extra minutes of sleep. But I apologize if I caused you any inconvenience." She tried to put on her best "I'm sorry, but I'd do it all again and there is nothing you can do to change that." apologetic, yet smug grin. Unlike most everyone else on the planet, Ellie wasn't afraid of her father.

"You _have_ slowed us down Ellie. Your _stunt_ made us all have to stand here waiting for ten minutes...so _don't_ make a habit of it! Now, moving on, not that you deserve it anymore, but I have a surprise for you. Two weeks ago, we discovered the identity of the Italian Dragon. I held off attacking for two reasons: _one_ - to give him a false sense of security and _two_ – I thought this would be a great...coming of age present for you on your birthday. We have been tracking his whereabouts, and know his precise location – about 90 miles away. Sadly, we do not have teleporting capabilities to his exact position, but we can get about twenty miles away. You will be facing the dragon yourself, and – unlike other times – _you_ will be the one to finish him off. Understand?"

Ellie stood there frozen to the ground. She had fought dragons before. It wasn't that hard to beat them, but she only had to get to the point where they couldn't move or fight any longer, then she would step aside, close her eyes, and the Huntsman would finish the job. She couldn't imagine actually taking a life, even if it was a might be evil and only made for destruction, but they were still _alive. _But...her father had that look in his eyes, she wouldn't be able to get out of this one. Ellie would just have to toughen up. She realized she had been holding the same breath in for this entire conversation...she exhaled. Then she turned to her father and gave a brief nod.

Ellie was a little sick to her stomach. In less than ten minutes, she would be fighting a dragon to the death. The odds were in her favor. She was a natural, a prodigy, in fact. Her father had tried to continue her training after her mother's...passing, but he had only made it a few years before giving up – his twelve year old could beat him in a fight. In reality, Ellie could have beaten him when she was nine too, but she wanted to let him keep a bit of his pride. When she was thirteen, the Huntsman put her in a room with himself and ten other guards, telling her to defeat them all. She let them win the first few rounds - but their stances were horrible, they were so focused on attacking they left themselves very vulnerable defensively, and even their offensive moves were less than stellar. So finally, she had miraculous "improvement" and left them all speechless. By the time she was fourteen, her father put her in "independent study" training and had her accompany him on all their hunts.

* * *

The car stopped and Ellie felt her entire body drain itself of color. She knew what she had to do, but could she bring herself to do it? She stepped outside the van that had taken her the last twenty minutes. She put her mask on, covering her face. She was no longer Ellie Shepherd, the weakling. She was a full fledged member of the Huntsclan on an assignment. She was a killer. She was _the_ _Oncoming Storm, _which is what the dragons called her, although to her face they usually kept it simple: Storm. Her thoughts were interrupted by the Huntsman.

"It's time, Ellie. Go prove your loyalty."

She nodded toward her father, breathed in and out, and started walking in the direction of the dragon. Her heart was beating unusually fast, even for something like this. She looked around trying to find the Italian Dragon, apparently his name was Jeremy. She didn't like knowing his name; it made it all too...personal. Finally, she spotted him flying over some rooftops close by. Ellie took a deep breath and charged. She caught him off-guard, the Huntsman was right about that false sense of security. But Jeremy was stronger than most dragons. She knew that from fighting him before. She managed to stab him in the tail right away, then that same tail knocked her hard into a wall. She struggled to regain her breath. Ellie knew it was best to try to throw people off, to start talking, but she hated that. Once again, it made it all too personal.

"Well, _Jeremy_, it's nice to see you again! How's life? Oh, that's right, I know your _name now_, but there's no need to look so frightened... _Jer_ry!"

"How – how do you know my name?"

His eyes seemed truly full of shock and fear. Ellie didn't know if she could go through with this...but she _had_ to. He was a dragon, a menace to society, a threat that had to be dealt with. It would get easier, but she _had_ to do this.

"We've known for quite some time now, _Jerry-Boy_. We were simply waiting, you know – to catch you off-guard. Plus, you happen to be my birthday present. _Aren't_ you going to wish me happy birthday?"

He was still scared, but it seemed he snapped a bit out of his shock, enough to give a clever retort anyway. "_Storm! I'm so sorry_. I had no _idea_ it was your birthday; I would've got you something. Here, take _this_ instead!"

Jeremy hurled a fireball at her that she barely dodged, but it did knick her arm, which was now searing in pain. It was time to get serious. He kept it up with the fireballs, but she was focused now, and dodging them all easily. She did flips, jumps, ricocheted off walls, until finally he was all out of breath (literally). Ellie smiled, this was the chance she was waiting for. She set her Huntstaff to its stun setting and shot it at the Italian Dragon, the plasma made direct contact with him, and he went flying to the ground. Now, she only had to finish the job; this is where her father usually came in, but not today. She walked over to Jeremy. One hard hit behind the ear and he would be dead; that's all it would take. She looked into his eyes; they were so full of fear and were so...human. Ellie found herself noticing her surroundings for the first time since she arrived. It was cold and foggy. They were right in the middle of town, but it was still so early in the morning that the streets were empty. The sun hadn't even begun to rise...this was a horrible place to die. She heard her father yell at her to finish the job. Not much was really registering. She leaned down to Jeremy and whispered in his ear.

"I know, you probably don't want to hear this, and you probably won't believe me either but...I'm sorry for this. I really am." With that, she turned her Huntstaff off stun, closed her eyes, and killed the Italian Dragon.

* * *

Ellie stared at the wall in her room. She couldn't believe what she had just done. It was something she never wanted to do again. Yet, she knew she would have to. Her eyes found the part of the wall that held her hidden book... she could read it. Perhaps it was her mother's way of offering comfort. Maybe she knew what Ellie would have to do today and wanted to offer guidance. But Ellie quickly dismissed that thought – she had a feeling that whatever was in that book would only make her feel worse...she would never read it. Being so deep in thought, she completely missed that someone had snuck into her room, so when a hand was all of a sudden on her shoulder...let's just say that person got flipped over.

"Harvey! Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, you startled me!" He just laughed and got back up seeming like nothing was wrong. Harvey...good old Harvey. He had always been like a father to her. He was her father's second-in-command and also the official babysitter when her mother...died. "Are you all right?"

"Oh, I'm fine. You know it takes more than that to keep me down...a lot more. How are you, after... you know? The first one's never easy."

"I – I'm fine...or will be I guess...Oh Harvey! I just don't see how that gets any easier!" Ellie threw herself into his arms and cried, for the first time in six years, the last time being her mother's death. They sat there like that for a while, neither saying a thing. She sobbed into his arms and he just comforted her without words – like a real father would. Finally he pried Ellie off of him and made her look at him.

"I have a surprise for you, Ell. You don't think I would let the only present you get for your birthday be that horrible nightmare, do you? Here, open it." He handed her a small package with a card on top. Her eyes widened as she took the box. He could see her wracking her brain as to what might be inside. Harvey doubted she would actually guess what it was. Ellie carefully opened the card and read it to herself.

_Dear Ellie,_

_ You are like a daughter to me, I hope you know that. I was never blessed with children of my own, but I have never felt deprived of anything at all, because I have you. I know this life isn't easy and your father is especially hard on you, but I believe, someday, you'll see the good it does for the world. Now, I actually have two surprises for you, the first being that I spoke with your father about reconsidering the idea of you going to a normal school instead of the Academy. I told him that I knew he terminated that plan when you mother passed, but you were older now and can handle yourself more. Well, he agreed, not for this next year, because you both will be traveling a lot due to this being your rite of passage year and all, with the slaying of your first dragon, it's tradition for you to spend a month in each Huntsclan...branch. But next year,when you're sixteen, you will return to a normal school, in the United States...apparently the first American Dragon is on the rise. I hope that pleases you. I know you don't really have many friends in the Huntsclan, so perhaps you can make some outside of it. Anyway, I truly wish you can remember this birthday for being more than your first...you know. Happy birthday, sweetheart!_

_- Harvey_

Ellie teared up as she read the letter, she couldn't believe she could go to a normal school! Those hopes had been dashed a long time ago, but she knew if anyone could talk her father into something, it was Harvey. While he was a tough guy one didn't want to mess with,deep down, he was just a big old teddy bear. She gave him a huge hug before returning to the present. Ellie wasn't one to mess around or take forever when opening presents. She ripped off the ribbon and wrapping paper and was about to throw the lid off the box...when it shook. "What?" She said mostly to herself. Then, much more carefully, she lifted the cover off of the box – inside was – a puppy! "Harvey! Oh my gosh! You got me a puppy! How did you _ever_ get my father to agree to this! _Oh my gosh_!_"_

"Okay, okay, slow down! She isn't actually a puppy, she's been alive way longer than either you or me. She's the Huntsclan's version of a guardian animal – if the dragons can have them, so can we. But, how about I let her explain this to you herself? I have to go sweetie, I'll see ya!"

"Wait! Harvey, I - !" Her door slammed shut. Ellie looked toward the dog. "I wonder what breed you are..."

"I'm a West Highland White Terrier! But my name is Jennifer, everyone just calls me Jenny though...and you are?"

"...Oh! I get it now! I read about magical animals that work as guardians for dragons in school, but why would you want to work with us? Doesn't the Huntsclan hunt all magical creatures? Not that I'm complaining, and obviously you're sanctioned, or you wouldn't be here...but what makes you different?"

"In reality, the Huntsclan has always had guardian animals, people just rarely use them. When the rivalry between the Huntsclan and dragons began, our loyalties were divided as well. Most joined the dragons, but a few joined the cause against them, myself included. Oh, but you didn't answer my question! Who are you?"

"Oh, right, you did ask that. My name's Ellie. I'm the Huntsman's daughter. It's a pleasure to meet you! Your story does make a lot of sense...it sounds like you've probably lived a long time. May I ask how long?

"No way! A proper lady never tells her true age. A proper lady never asks another lady's age either." She stared accusingly at Ellie with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Ellie laughed and realized she was probably never going to be bored or lonely again.

* * *

**I know having Ellie kill a dragon was a little dark, but I thought it was necessary to show what her life was like, even if she didn't enjoy it. This time there was a slight reference to Doctor Who, kudos to all who noticed it. Please review! :)**


	3. Chapter 2: A Time for Change

**Chapter Two: ****A Time for Change**

** Sorry for the wait guys, I hope you enjoy! :)**

** Review Responses: **

**krazykriss****:**** Thanks so much for reviewing again! I'm glad it wasn't too dark...I get a complex. :)**

Ellie stared out the window of her new room. It was a beautiful view. There was a nature-preserve across the street...trees, flowers, and small creatures were everywhere. It was a view she could get used to. The room itself was perfect too, everything she'd asked to be in it was given to her. It was massive, with a flatscreen TV, a Mac Book Pro, old fashioned arcade games, a hot tub, a massage chair, and not to mention all the hidden compartments perfect for her weapons, uniform, and other...secrets. It was larger than the average home and all dedicated to helping her enjoy herself, because, for the past year, she had been in a horrible state of room was her father's birthday present to her this year, an attempt to get her out of the blues and back into a killing machine..._killing_. She shuddered remembering what she had done a little more than a year ago. It had haunted her in her dreams, more like nightmares, really. Jenny helped her spirits a little, but there wasn't much she could do. Ellie had taken a life, and for that, she would never forgive herself.

If one good thing came from being on her rite of passage, it was that during this period of time she was not allowed to fight any dragons, let alone kill any. But now, her tour was over, and she was expected to continue her work, starting with the new American Dragon on the rise. She was also expected to take on a young apprentice...like that was going to happen. She could barely fight anymore herself, how was she supposed to train another young killer? No, she refused to let one of them into her life; those spoiled little brats that didn't even see the damage they were causing. She _hated_ them._ She hated them all! _Ellie ran from the window and jumped onto her bed, threw her head into her pillow and sobbed uncontrollably. That was how Jenny came in to find her.

"Hey Ell," greeted Jenny as she hopped onto the bed and curled up next to Ellie. Sometimes, actions could speak a whole lot more than was hurting and Jenny could see why. It wasn't often a member of the Huntsclan felt so remorseful because of death, but it showed the depth to her master that Jenny hadn't seen for a long time. She viewed it as a privilege to work with such a high quality person.

"Hey yourself," Ellie quietly whispered the words back to her sweet and loving dog. Jen always seemed to know exactly how to help her the most. Right now, she just needed a quiet companion, and her dog gave her just that. Neither spoke for twenty minutes, finally, after Ellie ran out of tears, she began to speak.

"I was supposed to be over it by now...that's what everyone always said. _'The first kill's hard, but the pain goes away._' It hasn't yet. Every time I go to sleep, I see myself, standing over Jeremy, shoving my Huntstaff into his brain. It hasn't gotten better, maybe even worse. The dragons are supposed to be the bad guys, and yet, I can't forget the look in his eyes before I killed him...so..._human._" Ellie fell silent at these words. She was supposedly ridding the world of a monster, but he just looked like a helpless little boy to her. _She_ felt like the monster. Jenny tried to find the right words to help her friend.

"I was once a guardian to a dragon, you know? It was before you all were at war. He...was a troubled young man. Very cocky, very...evil. He saw no difference between right and wrong, he only saw what he wanted to. He took everything he desired, no matter what the price. He alone was the reason I sided with the Huntsclan. I assumed _all_ the dragons were like him...and maybe they were, but maybe they weren't. There is an exception to every rule, and every culture. Perhaps my former master was an exception to the dragons and they are not all so horrible, but, perhaps not. Know that being an exception is not always so bad, my dear. If you struggle ending another's life, that is not at _all_ a bad thing. I myself, view it as a rather good one. But dragons are deadly creatures. Jeremy may have appeared helpless, but all do when they face their deaths. Think of how many of our own he has certainly killed; he was a monster. Besides, your father gave you no choice, and he would've killed the dragon anyway had you refused. You, Ellie, did nothing wrong."

The conversation ended there. It did help Ellie feel a bit better. She had never known Jenny's backstory. Ellie felt it really helped her get to know her friend better. Her dog also made a good point: dragons were powerful, dangerous, monsters that needed to be stopped. It didn't matter how she felt, it was her duty to do her best to stop them. It was time she stopped moping around feeling sorry for herself and got out there and did something! School would start up in two weeks and there was work to be done! Who knows, maybe being productive was just what she needed. Either way, it was necessary.

First, Ellie had to unpack the giant boxes in her room. They weren't exactly inviting. That alone took her a couple days - she had a _lot_ of stuff. Secondly, she still had to fill out some school forms, not enrollment papers or anything, but just some safety wavers for field trips and such. Finally, after all that, Ellie began her search for the American Dragon. She knew he lived in New York somewhere, after all, most of America's magical community lived there. He would be near his kind, plus he had been spotted in the area. But whoever he was, he was good at keeping a low profile. She would have to draw him out somehow...

* * *

Ellie found that opportunity just a few short days later. She spotted a leprechaun exchanging his gold with a goblin for what looked like...a _box_? Okay...a box. A _magical_ box perhaps? Of _course_ it was magical, why else would a leprechaun exchange his _"precious gold"_ for it? Now she just had to figure out why it was important, threaten the American Dragon with it, draw him out, and then...well, find a way to trick someone else into killing him for her. _Yeah! That would work! _She crept closer for a better view. The leprechaun grabbed some sort of old relic and inserted it in a indentation on the top of the box. It started...glowing. The leprechaun smiled, but wait – the goblin, he grinned too. He picked up a large rock and – oh. He hit the leprechaun hard on the back of the head with it...there was no way he survived. The goblin then took the relic out, closed the case, then grabbed both the gold and box and took off running, but it wasn't hard for Ellie to catch him.

"Excuse me...Mr. Gobs, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to confiscate that container from you, thinking you just committed a high crime to obtain it." She tried to look snarky and threatening, but she was a little out of practice. Judging by the look on his face he wasn't impressed either.

"This 'box' happens to be mine miss. The leprechaun simply had the key to unlocking it, but he wanted to keep all his gold to himself too, so I...took matters into my own hands." He looked at her like she was a pathetic weakling. But Ellie was anything but that. She might be a little out of practice, but she could still kick his butt any day. So she tried again.

"Even so, _good sir_, that box looks like it could be dangerous in the wrong hands, therefore, I deem it necessary to relieve you of such a burden." She wasn't going to back down, but she could tell he wouldn't either. There was going to be a fight. Ellie took a couple of deep breaths.

"You want this box? You'll have to pry it from my cold, dead hands."

He charged her, but Ellie was prepared. She swiftly dodged and kicked him in the kneecap. He went tumbling to the ground. Apparently one never lost their aim when it came to hitting the right nerves and such to make one's muscles lock. She grabbed her Huntstaff like a club and hit the goblin over the head with it...he'd be out for a while. She grabbed the box and relic, got out her magical handcuffs, made sure they felt secure on his hands, and teleported him to the Huntsclan's prison using her Huntstaff. Ellie then went to the library, (the Huntsclan's of course). She had some reading to do about a certain box. She didn't want to open it without knowing exactly what was inside.

* * *

After spending a day in the library pouring over all the "magical artifacts and boxes" books, Ellie knew anything and everything about "how to de-enchant your jewelry box from a wizard's curse" She learned nothing, however, about her mysterious box. On her way out of the building, Ellie saw a book entitled _The Thirteen Aztec Skulls of Pantheon. _She almost walked right past it, but something stopped her. The cover of the book looked familiar somehow...the relic was on its cover! It was the same one that opened the box! She must have been way too obvious about her excitement though, because the librarian gave her a really weird look.

"May I help you dear?" Ellie looked at the librarian's name tag – Barbara. She thought the woman seemed nervous...but that was pretty normal. Everyone knew who Ellie was, _and_ that she was next in line for leadership. _No one_ wanted to upset her.

"Yes, actually, Barbara. Thank you! Can you tell me more about this book, please." She flashed her best and most trustworthy smile. Barbara hesitated...what was it that made this such a deadly topic? But finally, she saw the librarian prepare to speak.

"That book writes of the thirteen Aztec Skulls, all hidden across the world. When they are brought together and placed inside the Gargoyles of Pantheon, one can make any wish they desire. And, I mean anything...even for wiping out entire species. So, long ago, after the initial crisis with the dinosaurs, they were separated and hidden. People tried to destroy some of the individual skulls in an attempt to prevent another extinction, but, alas, the skulls also cannot be destroyed unless they are all together, inside the Gargoyles. That book, gives some general information about the skulls and gargoyles. It also – it also gives the legends about where each of the skulls ended up. Most are very vague descriptions or puzzles; some don't even make sense. Some people have tried to search for the skulls, but most of them are no longer with us. Skull-hunting takes one to dangerous places, most give up or...die trying. I don't recommend you trying to search for skulls yourself, dear."

Through the entire conversation Ellie had been silent, simply nodding in the correct places. It was quite _unnerving._ Ellie couldn't use this to get to the American Dragon, it was simply too dangerous. No need to give him any ideas; she would have to find him another way.

* * *

As fate would have it, it wasn't too difficult. They actually ended up running into each other. Ellie was on her way home after buying buying her groceries_,_ when she witnessed the hilarious scene of a huge dragon chasing around a small, bright little blob she assumed was a fairy in a dark alleyway...she had absolutely no _idea_ how the magical realm was still a secret..._absolutely no idea._ The fairy seemed to be holding some sort of small seed. It really didn't matter. She had just stumbled across the American Dragon; it was fate. She quickly slipped into one of the nearby store's restroom and changed – she prayed he would still be there when she came out. But he wasn't. Ellie wouldn't give up that easily. She searched the whole neighborhood. After looking for about twenty minutes, she caught sight of the funny pair. Apparently they had relocated to the roof of a theatre; that seemed appropriate. At least if anyone saw them, they would probably make the assumption it was supposed to be a show. Well, Ellie had always loved performing. She climbed up the fire escape and leapt for the dragon's back, catching him very off-guard. The fairy took that opportunity to run for the hills. It was safe to say the dragon was angry.

"Why did you do that? Do you realize what you just did? Who you just let go? Oh no...this cannot be happening." He seemed truly frightened...but not of her. It wasn't exactly the reaction Ellie had been expecting.

'What?" A very confused Ellie asked. He looked irritated that she had no idea what was going on, but he explained it for her anyway

"That fairy – she had a magic bean. You know Jack and the Beanstalk? Well, it's a tremendously exaggerated version of the truth. Long story short, Jack was an idiot who planted the beans, climbed up the vines, and angered an entire colony of giants. He fled, they sought revenge, and he cut the vine before they could follow him down. But – that fairy is going to plant that bean! She is going to release an entire army of giants upon the human race! Now do you see what you've done? …...Who are you anyway? I can see you're a member of the Huntsclan, but you're not one of the usual lackeys I fight."

At this point he had a very nervous, but smug grin on his face. Ellie was a little caught off-guard. She wasn't sure if he was telling the truth, but if he was, they had a lot to worry about. She would postpone their fight for now, it seemed like they had bigger problems.

"I'm known as Storm." Ellie hesitated. "If you're lying to me, I'll be very upset. But...if you're not, then we have a huge problem on our hands. So..._are_ you serious?" He looked a little on edge, like a battle was going on inside him about trusting her. Then something seemed to click, like he made up his mind.

"Yes, sadly I'm being completely serious... but - I _recovered_ a tiny little strand of her hair...can your Huntstaff track her?"

"You're asking _me_ for help? The world _must_ be coming to an end. How do you know I won't turn on you? Because you should know, I probably will. But, this is a pretty serious matter – and we both have a piece needed to solve this...fine. We can work together, but I'll need something to call you." The American Dragon was silent. "Fine then," Ellie said with a smile on her face. "I'll call you Pat...short for Pathetic." Ellie grinned triumphantly. Pat _unsuccessfully_ tried to suppress a smile.

"Okay...you're an odd one...but I think I've heard of you. You're supposedly the best the Huntsclan has to offer. I guess I'll be the judge of that." He flashed her his huge, toothy dragon grin and handed her the hair. Ellie smiled. _Why were dragons always so easy?_ She came so close to turning around and breaking their mutual agreement, but decided not to. He could always be tricking her, better safe than sorry. She inserted the hair into her staff...it was synthetic, like clothing threads. Pat grinned sheepishly. "I had to make sure you'd make good on our deal. Here's the real hair."

This piece of hair worked; they could have gone to catch the fairy together, but Ellie refused to take any chances with the dragon's possible evil intentions. What if in reality, _Pat_ was the one who wished to open the passage for the giants and the _fairy_ wanted to stop him. Ellie would do this herself. She spun around and attempted to hit the dragon on stun mode with her Huntstaff, but he was too quick. He wrapped his tail around her legs and squeezed, forcing her to the ground. Ellie then tried hitting his tail with her staff, only in an attempt to loosen his grip on her – it didn't work. So...she tried the only remaining option, she bit him. The shock alone gave her a chance to escape and stun him, like her initial plan. It left him vulnerable. She could kill him, but no...she refused to start that cycle over again so quickly.

"I'm sorry about that, Pat, but _frankly_, I have no idea of your intentions. I'm going to go destroy that bean, so if your intensions are pure, you have nothing to worry about. If not, well, we'll be meeting again soon anyway." She

flashed him a smile and turned around to go catch a fairy.

She knew one thing for certain as she left that rooftop. This wasn't going to be a boring year. Pat was _good._ She only fought him for a moment, but he – was plain old _good_**.** He held proper stances, had a good balance of offense and defense, and was precise in his movements. Plus, he was witty and entertaining to talk to; she even considered forming a temporary alliance with him for goodness sake! That, along with the new apprentice she'd be getting (she wasn't able to talk the Huntsman out of it) and her new school spelled excitement. This was certainly a time for change for Ellie Shepherd.

**Now, I know in the show it says Jake is the first American Dragon, and I have an explanation for that which will be addressed eventually. I hope you all enjoyed! Please review! :)**


End file.
